


Persona 4 D S20 E10

by Ellie_Craft05



Series: Persona 4 D S20 [1]
Category: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Mizuno gets jealous of Misaki, Monster of the Week, Mystery, Other Characters Make Apperances, Romance, my character is weird, these are short chapters sometimes im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Craft05/pseuds/Ellie_Craft05
Summary: A series that I've been working on for awhile, in a different universe what if a demon king's curse that turned people into monsters, who committed crimes was caused by Adachi, (because he hates the world, i guess?) So Yu Narukami and friends form the Investigation Team, to solve crimes and slay monsters, so its a mystery series but with different characters along with a new character: Mizuno, and meeting new people from different universesPlot Summary of this Episode: When a thief steals wines and drinks from local bars, he leaves a large monster tooth and bite mark behind, The Investigation Team go investigate the problem, along with the vigilante: Gordeau The Harvester, But Mizuno begins falling out when Misaki Shokuhou flirts with Gordeau and gets more and more involved in the case and eventually calls into question the strength of the relationship between the two
Relationships: Original Female Character/Gordeau
Series: Persona 4 D S20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979623





	1. PROLOGUE: April 9th

**Author's Note:**

> *I thought a monster-of-the-week series could be fun, so i wrote this, it's still in writing as of now, so keep your eyes open
> 
> *Mizuno is a different character from the previous story that I've written

In the Pint Bar, it was usually open for business but not this time, their was already yellow tape around the building, and the windows were broken and place was trashed, seats were turned over, and the drinks which were usually placed at the back of the bartenders, was all gone, The Bartender who owned the Pint bar, talked to Mizuno and Naoto Kurogane:

“Will you find the person who done this!?” the bartender asked

“Don’t worry sir, will find the person who wrecked your bar” Mizuno said

“ Hey, Mizuno-san, I found something!” Kurogane yelled as Mizuno ran up to him, when they both looked, it was a giant bite mark on a whiskey bottle, and along that was a giant monster tooth, about the size of a car tire.

“Was this there before?, we need to take it in for investigating” Mizuno asked

“N-No, but please take it, I don't want it ruining my business. The bartender said

Mizuno signaled the tech guy to remove the giant tooth, it was so heavy that the tech guy fell over, Later on, Naoto K and Mizuno walked out of the bar, and Mizuno let out a very large yawn:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re tired already? Naoto K asked

“I stayed up late marathoning a Magical Girl anime, and went to bed at midnight” Mizuno said

Naoto K: Well, don’t stay up too late, you have a job to do, and Jin might get pissed if you sleeped on it”

Mizuno:“I’m fine, I’m fine, I won’t sleep”, but about that tooth what do think that person trashed the bar for?"

Naoto K: Probably for revenge, or he didn't have enough money for a drink”

Mizuno: Hmm?, but why trash the place, that’s like the 2nd one, I just hope Mr Gordeau is alright”

“You talking about me?” Suddenly Gordeau appeared right behind the two, both surprised as the Harvester joined in on their Conversation


	2. We Haven't Seen Each Other In A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get into the plot of the story, also a new character appears in the end~

"Mr Gordeau! " Mizuno said as she ran and hugged him for a while, until she realized who she was hugging and blushed:

"Aahh~, sorry" 

"Its alright, so you two investigating something?" He asked

"Yes, two bars were destroyed by a monster, and we're wondering if your bar was alright?" Mizuno asked

Gordeau: "My bar is fine, I've been on the lookout, if this person did wreck my bar, I would be upset, but thanks for asking"

Mizuno: (Hrrmm~, damn it, why am I so nervous around him!?)

Naoto K.: "Hmm, since your here, we should hire you for this case, I'll text Jin and-"

" Wait, wait, wait!, we don't have to tell Jin, the three of us can do it, can we?

Naoto K: "You just don't want Jin yelling at you, don't you?"

Mizuno: (GEH, He knows!~)

Naoto then looked at his phone and saw Jin texted a few seconds later:

**"Meet me at Stod Street, near the city hill"**

**-Jin**

  
  


"Well, what he say? " Gordeau asked

Naoto K: "Will have to go to Stod Street, looks like wants more info"

Mizuno groaned

"Come on, we have to go" Naoto said as he dragged Mizuno by her wrist, Gordeau sighed as he followed along as well

_______________________________________________________

Once they made it to Stod Street, they saw Jin, who along with another familiar face: Akatsuki was with him , probably invited him to join the case as well

Jin: "Your 2 seconds late" , he then locked his eyes on Mizuno, who swallowed in response, Jin's icy stare could literary turn you into a icicle. "Did she try to drag you to a restaurant again? "

Naoto K: No? 

Mizuno: Almost?

Gordeau: "why 'd you say "almost ?"

Mizuno: "I'm almost hungry, almost"

Akatsuki walked towards Gordeau and held out his hand:

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr Harvester, I am the Imperial Officer, Akatsuki

Mizuno: (You don’t have to announce your title every time)

Gordeau: Nice to meet you, Akatsuki

Mizuno: “Yea, yea, can we get on with the case already?”

Jin: (Sighs) fine

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki: “So the suspect knows about the different bars in town” 

Mizuno: Yea, apparently the suspect has been raiding bars in this town, i don’t why but they do leave behind marks and scratches

Gordeau: Probably to leave tracks, they want us to follow him”

Mizuno: I wonder what kind of person would just get mad and raid something, so childish 

Jin: Hmph, sounds familiar

Mizuno: “Ughh~, why are so mean, Jin?”

Naoto K: “So if there out there, why do it out in the public?’

“Maybe I could help you out” a voice asked

“Huh?”

Mizuno: ‘Gah, not you!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Hello, My Bodyguards~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Acadamy City's Queen, and she gets very involved in this case, Mizuno is not pleased

Standing behind them was The Queen of Academy City's: Misaki Shokuhou, who had a curious expression on her face:

" Why are you here?" Jin asked  


Misaki: "Well, i asked one of the people in the Staition, and they said my powers might be quite useful in this case"

Mizuno's eyes peered down at Misaki's purse, which held her remote inside, which may just look like any ordinary remote, but it's a strong device that can control people's minds and manipulate them, thus her powers are nothing to mess with, Mizuno asked: "Did you mind control someone, so you could be on this case?"

Misaki: "Well, I could've used my powers to tell them, and Chie said you were on a case, so I followed you"

Mizuno: "Ugh, your so manipulative, you know that right? "

Misaki then gave a cute wink complete with tongue sticking out, she then looked behind Mizuno, and saw the rest of group:

"Ah~, Mr Akatsuki and Mr Gordeau, its very nice to see you both”

“Guess she doesn't like me? “ Naoto K said

Mizuno went over to pat his back and said: “Its ok, your just bland, dude”

Naoto: (sarcastically): thanks Mizuno

Mizuno then looked over to see Misaki talking to Gordeau, and hearing a conversation about Gordeau”s scythe, which led to Mizuno having a pain in her chest, she held her chest to herself, until she heard the words: “Bodyguards” come out of Misaki”s mouth, Mizuno heel-turned and pointed at Misaki:

“Hey, i heard that, what do you mean bodyguards?!

Misaki eyes peered over and she smiled:”Well, my life might be in danger, so I'm probably gonna need some strong men to protect me~”

Mizuno: "No way, do that on your own"  


Misaki sighed: "Oh well, i guess no will get a this coupon for this 7 dish bowl at Aiya's~"

" S-seven-dish bowl?" Mizuno stuttered

Naoto K: "Oh no "

Mizuno loosed her tie and did a handsome, elegant pose: "don't worry mademoiselle, will protect you at any cost ~" 

" Really? " Misaki asked

Mizuno: "Of course"

Naoto K sighed, while Jin looked irritated (though it was always the look he always had)

"Ok, onward we go!~" Misaki ran up and grabbed Gordeau's arm and pulled it toward's her chest (which was very top-heavy), and walked while dragging Gordeau along with her, Mizuno expression changed as she followed the two: (why are you doing this?)


	4. Questioning of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still working on the case, Mizuno and Misaki get into a disccusion, meanwhile their first clue appears in their sight

Mizuno walked with her hands swinging around, As she watched Misaki clinging to Gordeau, she wondered if Gordeau liked prettier girls like Misaki (then again Misaki was in middle school, he also said Hilda was pretty, so that's a thought)

As she was thinking, Mizuno realized she need talk it out to Misaki, so she asked:

“Hey, Misaki, can i speak to you for a little bit?”

  
Misaki turned, still clinging to Gordeau, Mizuno could feel her eyebrow twitch, even staring at the arm made her angry

Misaki: Sure, I’ll talk

Mizuno pulled Misaki’s arm, and led her to a corner in a back alley.

Akatsuki:” I wonder what’s wrong with them?”

Naoto K: Probably something that we never get involved in”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuno: Look, i know your trying to help out with the case, but can you keep your hands to yourself?” 

Misaki: ” Hmm, whatever do you mean?”

“J-just keep your hands off Mr.Gordeau!” She stuttered the first line of words, but Misaki noticed already the blush on her face, so she walked toward Mizuno, slowly

Mizuno: “W-what?”

Misaki: “You like him, don’t you?”

“S-s-shut up, how do you know?”

“Well I already know someone who has the same facial expression as you”

“Hyugh~, stop it, its embarrassing” Mizuno tried to cover her face with her suit jacket, but Misaki could see her face through and through, she had a smug expression, and calmly whispered in her ear:

“Maybe, I could steal Mr Gordeau away from you, then again, he might not like a tomboy, an elegant pretty girl like me, should suffice”

“He doesn’t care about that, Mr Gordeau is a good person, besides when you get older, your boobs will get saggier and saggier”

Mizuno walked away with hands in pockets as she left, Misaki looked dumbfounded and looked down at her own chest, yet she smirked:

“Well, Ms. Mizuno, lets see how you try~”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, what took you guys so long?” Naoto K asked

Mizuno: “Haha, we had a little girl talk, it’s alright”

Akatsuki: I see, well we received a note while you were gone”

Mizuno took the note, it was written in cursive, and the letter on it said:

“ **Come to the bridge in 2 hours, I would like to talk you about something”**

  * **Isla[Lidija](https://www.behindthename.com/name/lidija)**



“So this person’s name is Isla, Akatsuki, who gave you the note? Mizuno asked

“Just a civilian, I suppose”’

“So, why would this person give a random person a note to give to us?”

Misaki: Maybe they know someone in the team

Mizuno: “Hm, I suppose so”’

Mizuno was thinking for a few minutes, staring at the note, continually, until she had a thought:

“Hey, she said 2 hours, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Naoto K questioned

“U-um, i'm hungry~”

Suddenly Mizuno”s stomach let out a growl, she held her stomach as she blushed

Naoto K: “Man, why didn’t you sa-” 

  
Akatsuki pushed Naoto K back, and asked: “Hold on, Naoto, we should probably take a break before we move on”

Naoto K: “I can see you drooling”

Mizuno: “Come on guys we found a clue and now to Aiya’s we go!”

Meanwhile Jin suspired and said: “I swear all she thinks about is food”

" Well, at least we can take a break" Gordeau said as they walked to their destination  



	5. Spectures Of Isla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile to write, but there were a total of 4 scenario's, but I had to pick one, anyway here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****Chapter 5: Spectures Of Isla  
****

****\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

At Aiya’s, the sounds of talking can be heard, and the sound of multiple plates hitting the counter as Mizuno was eating her 8th plate of a beef bowl, while others were casually eating, the crew were watching her as they were astonished of how much she could eat.

“How in the world can you eat so much of this.. grease?!” Misaki asked as she flicked a piece of meat from her bowl

Mizuno: (With a stuffed mouth): “Rrhy?,rits so good!”

Jin: “Swallow idiot”

Mizuno: (Gulps) “Ahh~”

“I hope your stomach doesn't explode from eating all that” said Naoto K

“It’s fine, It’s fine, I am getting kinda full though” Mizuno said as she was rubbing her stomach (her stomach never bulged up by the way, its literary a black hole)

“So are you done?” Gordeau asked (he was standing behind one of the booths)

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Mizuno asked

“Just enough to see you devour all that meat”

Naoto K: and any case we should go and meet up with that woman”

Everyone left execpt Mizuno, who was already asking:

“Wait, who’s gonna pay for all of this!?”

All : “You!” (followed by a moron by Misaki)

Mizuno: “Hrgh~, How mean~”; as she slide down her seat

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the others continued there walk to the bridge, with Misaki still clinging to Gordeau’s arm, Mizuno overheard Misaki taking to him, but the words that she said made Mizuno shiver:

“Oh, Mr Gordeau, are you happy to be here with me!~”

Gordeau: Um, are’nt you being a little too close?”

“Hmm, there’s nothing wrong with that, isn’t it?” she said innocently but with a sly tone

The more Mizuno shook, the more that Naoto K and Akatsuki stepped back, (Jin didn’t care what so ever)

Before getting angry, Mizuno let out deep breathed sigh, then breathed out, then she said:

“Y’know what, im gonna get a smoke”

“You want us to come with?” Naoto K asked

“N-No, let me take a walk for a bit” as she waved her hand dismissively, as she walked away

‘Is she gonna be alright?” Akatsuki asked

“Just let her do what she wants” Jin said

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stupid Misaki thinks she owns everything, and I’ve known him longer than I know”

she said as she was unloosing her tie while walking until the two buttons were unbuttoned, she pulled out a cigarette and was looking for a lighter, but could’nt find anything but a tissue

She leaned her head back, and let out a yell while holding her head:

“Graaahhhhh!!”

Little girl: Hey, mom what”s wrong with that lady?”

Mother: “Don’t look at her sweetheart”

Mizuno banged her head on the bridge’s rail, and groaned, while with the cigarette in her mouth, someone lit it up for her in her mouth: it was a young woman with a average build with long wavy black hair and green eyes, wearing a dark blue and gold colored top with long loose sleeves and a pair of fitted jeans that fitted her figure, Mizuno kept staring at her for her a few seconds:

(Whoa, this girl is pretty cute, alright time to play it cool!)

  
Before she said a word, Mizuno fell down trying to lean on something, but fell on her bottom

“Ow-ow-ow, shit that hurt!”

“Are you alright?” the woman asked as she held out her hand to Mizuno

“Yeah, im fine” she got up and brushed herself off

“Are you always dressed like that casually?” she asked

“Oh, no I kinda like- but im not messy or anything, haha” Mizuno laughed sheepishly

“I don’t know, it fits you, I’ve never seen a girl wear a suit before, pretty cute actually”

Mizuno: (HUGYU~)

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, its fine, im used to it, just caught me by surprise”

Woman: “Actually, I’ve been waiting for you, Im the one who wrote that note”

“Wait, your Isla?”

Isla nodded and grabbed Mizuno’s hand and pushed forward her body next to Mizuno, cleavage pushing towards her chest,

Mizuno stammered and was shocked by this sudden push, Isla whispered in her ear softly:

“You can follow me to a new place, and we can forget all about your troubles”

Mizuno: (Weakly): Okay~

As the two walked away, Naoto K and Akatsuki were watching the whole thing, but were suspicious:

“Something tells me that woman is hiding something” Akatsuki said

“Yeah, lets go find out” Naoto K said as the two followed Mizuno and Isla before something dangerous happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be a fight scene, that also means more thinking, stay tuned for the next chapter:)

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm sorry if I wrote characters out of character, I'm currently playing Cross Tag and watching Railgun respectively
> 
> *Having trouble writing mystery's, so if there's any problems with it, comment below (don't mind constructive criticism)
> 
> *Mercenaries are people that slay monster's only for money, examples of vigilantes are: Yuzuriha, Carmine and Seth (Seth just does his own thing)


End file.
